bear_in_the_big_blue_house_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Winter's Nap
A Winter's Nap is the seventeenth episode of the first season. Plot On a cold winter day, Bear puts on his nightcap and decides to take a nice winter's nap. However, it would seem that others in the Big Blue House have other plans for Bear. Bear takes the viewers in. he says it is 10 degrees below outside, he also notes it is toasty in here. Bear was about to take a nap when Ojo comes to Bear in alarm, and concerned about the sudden disappearance of her duck friends from the Otter Pond. Bear makes her a cup of cocoa and tells her about migration. Bear tells Ojo that ducks have to fly south for the winter. When it is time for some birds to go, they just go. That tells you when winter is here. Ojo says she was worried about them. Bear notes that in the spring time, they will back at to the Otter Pond ready for you to come and play. After the talk about migration, Tutter suddenly wakes up. He has been trying to take a nap too, but with all the noise, he finds himself just as awake as Bear. Treelo takes Bear outside, telling him there's feathers falling from the sky. Bear introduces him to the delights of snow. Bear notes that snow is fun to play in. Treelo then plays in the snow, just as Tutter comes in while Bear yawns. Tutter says that Bear called that a yawn, more than like an earthquake. Tutter asks him to close the door. Back at Bear's bedroom, Bear is ready to go to sleep. He tries to sleep, but he can't. Then he tries counting trout, but that didn't work either. Then Bear has the idea of a bedtime story. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tries to help Bear get to sleep. She sings "Rockabye Baby." When the story is over, she finds Bear asleep. She looks at the viewers and says, "Look at this, will you?" She then whistles, which wakes him up and Bear states that he shouldn't have any trouble sleeping now. She states, "What did I tell you, Bear? That 'Rockabye Baby' does the trick every time." Bear finally settles down for the nap, but is woken up by Pip and Pop. They take him outside, where all the kids have a special surprise for him. Bear walks with his eyes closed. Pip and Pop tell Bear where to go until a pot fell of the counter. Tutter soon wakes up again. Bear says sorry, but Tutter wanted to say something. Tutter notes that today is not the day to take a nap around here. If it was going to be this much noise, he doesn't want to miss the fun. Then Tutter asks where they are headed to. Pip and Pop says to go the Otter Pond. Bear notes that he loves suprises. As they all arrive to the Otter Pond, Bear opens his eyes surprised to see a snow bear. They say it is for him for being such a good friend and playing with him, Tutter could admit saying a good friend like Bear. They cheer for Bear. Then they go back to the Big Blue House for some cocoa. That night, Bear goes up to the viewy to visit Luna. Bear tells her that he and Ojo had a cup of cocoa to warm them up. Luna notes that a nice cup of cocoa is wonderful thing on a wintry night. She also recalls that he usually takes a long winter nap. Bear says that he tried, but he was having to much fun with his friends. He says that Ojo discovered that her friends the ducks fly south. He also says that Treelo saw his first snow. Luna says that she loves the way to snow covers the earth. It makes her light look so beautiful. She then also asks about Tutter. Bear says that Tutter tried to take a nap too, but he joined them on all the fun. Luna notes that there is something new at the Otter Pond. Bear says that she can see everything from up there. Luna says that Bear's friends made him a wonderful snow bear out of now. She also says it shines so beautifully from up here. Bear notes that when even spring comes, it will always be remembered. Luna states that she better get back up in the sky to cast her glow across the wintry Earth. They also sing the Goodbye Song. Characters *Bear *Ojo *Treelo *Pip *Pop *Tutter *Shadow *Luna Songs *In the Middle of the Winter (music and lyrics by David Yazbek) Trivia *The theme for this episode is about snow. *In this episode, Ojo talks about her duck friends out at the Otter Pond. Duck characters were first seen on the program in the third season, with the introduction of Harry and his Mom in "Lost and Found." *This episode had the only time that the credits of it are scrolled. It also has the only time that Bear says "thanks for visiting the Big Blue House" and immediately leaves and turns off the attic light once. Then during the introduction of the closing theme, he yawns and says "I'd better get some sleep." *The songs In the Middle of the Winter has the same tune as In the Middle of the Summer. *At the beginning of the scene that Bear comes after the end of a wintry day, the light from Tutter's mouse-hole can be seen switching off. *This is the first episode to have snow in the valley (even the Big Blue House night scene has snow). It will later have snow in Season 3's A Berry Bear Christmas. *This episode has Tony Marshall as Stage Manager. *This is the next episode to have scrolling end credits. Credits * A Winter's Nap (Credits) Gallery No photos yet. Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases *Early to Bed, Early to Rise Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:Episodes in 1997